


The Passionate One

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drew is not a bitch she is just emotional okay, Fluff, M/M, Nico couldn't attend college bc his father had so many quests it annoys the hell out of Percy, anyway, oh goshk, second time writting smut, sorry mom, this probably will ensue a visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was feeling unlucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passionate One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Today was not a lucky day for Percy. He had forgot his wallet home and had to skip his regular morning drink. Then his favorite seat was taken by a dude who, outrageously, didn’t take notes from his professor at all and only tapped on his small video game device.

Percy had tried to console himself with the thought of cuddling with Nico after lunch but then he realized that Nico was not here in New Rome. He was in fact on another quest to find Hades a hidden weapon in Asia and had been gone for three days. Percy had to admit that he was growing more and more annoyed at the “missions” that Hades thought he had the right to burden Nico with?

_How could he? After telling Nico that he would prefer Bianca over the young teen, how could the god even order Nico around?_

In the afternoon, his shift at the café R&BU almost went well until he had to return his apron to the Staff’s room, where he found Drew and Cecil sucking each other’s face. Cecil had his hands in Drew’s floral skirt already and he was about to lose his shirt as well.

“Guys, stop!!” Percy yelled, his face beet red. He knew how the two barely had the chance to meet up these days. Yet, the door to Staff’s was hardly ever shut and if somebody wanted to take a poo-poo and tried to find the toilet, this café might lose its reputation. Or worse, gain a new one for bad timing sex.

“Fuck off, Jackson!” Drew swore and Percy had to look helplessly at Cecil, _his manager_ , who seemed to have snapped out of his “manly urges”. For now.

“Baby, it’s okay. We’ll have all night.” Cecil buttoned up his shirt and took liberty with readjusting Drew’s attire, too. “Thanks, Percy.”

“Someone might walk in, you know.” Percy crossed his arms when Drew continued to throw him dirty looks. Cecil smiled apologetically at Percy and kissed Drew before they both exited the small space.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Percy didn’t think all the groping that he had unfortunately seen that afternoon would affect him that much, but his mind had started to wander after dinner. He first thought of how Drew hardly could visit Cecil and how the latter must have missed his girlfriend. The admiration for his fellow manager shifted unexpectedly to Percy’s own longing for Nico, who hadn’t been able to estimate how long his quest would take.

Somehow, Percy felt hot and bothered. Would Nico let Percy press him against the wall and kiss him senseless when he returned? Would Nico miss the way Percy trapped him in his arms? Because Percy terribly missed the way Nico looked at him challengingly yet trusting that Percy wouldn’t hurt him when Percy caged him in or shed his clothes. What did Nico think about the way Percy touched him? Percy wanted to know, he wanted to know so badly because Nico touched Percy as if the son of Poseidon was the most precious person in this world.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Percy moaned as he palmed himself through the fabric of his boxers, eyes falling shut and eyebrows knitted. He never thought he had to get off after just three days on his own since even when Nico was with him, they still didn’t fuck too much for sex to become an addiction. Maybe, his growing annoyance for Nico’s missions was eating away his brain, taking away his ability to think straight.

Or, or it could be that Percy had finally comprehended the intensity of his and Nico’s love-making, of their sex at that night. Nico was no longer the shy lover Percy had loved to tease at, he had turned into the passionate one. The one who initiated and slipped his pale and cunning hands up Percy’s shirt or down his pants and undergarments. He was always thirsty for Percy and when he could, he drank from the green-eyed as if Percy was a fucking fountain. He was hot, he was wet. Always for Percy.

“ _Ah, ah, ah_ ,” Percy groaned when he felt the wet spot on the front of his underwear. The perception that he was lying sprawled on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers abashed Percy, yet was turning him on at the same time. His breathing became more labored when Percy’s right hand slipped past the waistband, making contact with his hot, constrained member. He groped, he tugged at it, feeling himself getting harder and harder by seconds.

He imagined Nico spreading those lithe and smooth legs beneath him, the pair of chocolate brown eyes was so full of love and desire that they made Percy shiver. Nico would repeat his name over and over again with his wet lips and his eyes would be begging Percy to fill him up. The dark-eyed would rake his nails across Percy’s back. Or chest. Or upper arms. And Percy wouldn’t be able to hold back from fucking him into oblivion.

“ _I-I need-_ ” Percy groaned but somehow he sounded needy. Yes, he needed Nico here with him, under him even. He wanted to make love to Nico or, if the younger allowed, ravished him until both of them were exhausted.

This was the first time Percy had to jerk himself off alone since he started dating Nico. He felt so embarrassed and so frustrated at the same time that he had to-

_“Percy.”_ The green-eyed vaguely heard somebody call his name but decided to ignore his extremely vivid imagination. He didn’t notice how the bed dipped or how a hand stroked his shin briefly.

But then pink, soft lips latched onto Percy’s bitten ones and took Percy’s breath away. The green-eyed gasped when Nico’s face came into view. It was Nico, Nico with his eyes close, eyebrows furrowed and completely focused on kissing his boyfriend. Before Percy could utter a word, his boyfriend pulled of the pair of boxers to reveal Percy’s achingly hard cock. The son of Poseidon threw his head backwards, embarrassed yet so fucking glad that Nico was here. Nico was finally home.

“Miss me?” Nico asked, lips against Percy’s again. His hands were moving, trailing on the blushing, shaking body of the sea demigod. One minute, they were cherishingly cupping Percy’s face, the next they were teasing Percy’s nipples by twisting the nubs, thumbs occasionally stroked past them.

“ _So fucking much_.” Percy groaned and tugged on Nico’s belt hoops, signaling for the son of Hades to take them jeans off. Nico ignored him and continued to suck dark marks on Percy’s neck and collarbone.

After quenching his thirst for Percy’s skin, Nico pulled his boyfriend so that he sat up straight with the younger in his lap. Percy stared at Nico confused, then at his jeans with a ridiculously indignant expression. The son of Poseidon was replied with a cheeky smile from his boyfriend and before he could investigate, Nico grinded his ass down and Percy let out a strangled sound of pleasure.

“Nic-” Percy gasped, his head thrown back just to be cradled by Nico’s hands. Nico continued to pressed sensual kisses to Percy’s burning neck, to his reddening ears. The son of Hades was feeling aroused as well as he felt how hard Percy was through his jeans. Percy’s erection was rubbing at the crack of his ass and Nico wanted nothing but feeling the cock with his bare skin. However, it was a strange scene to see Percy so desperate and so…lustful because of Nico so he continued the rhythm of rolling his hips against Percy’s hard cock.

Percy was anything but forceful and pressing when it came to sex in their relationship. He always asked twice for Nico’s consent before making his moves and sometimes, he would even wait for Nico to initiate. At first, Nico had been shy (of course), but then Percy showed him that there was nothing wrong with enjoying himself. He succeeded, especially with his encouraging smile.

“Neeks, please-” Percy tried but Nico had locked their lips once more. “Baby, don’t do this to me.”

“Tell me what you want.” Nico whispered. He knew how vulnerable Percy must feel, naked while Nico was fully dressed. Maybe vulnerability turned his boyfriend on. A lot.

“Clothes off. And maybe you can blow me?”

“Face fuck, then.” Nico smiled. He was a bit tired after the damn quest and his ass wouldn’t be able to take Percy’s length.

“Fuck, yess.” Percy breathed out, when Nico pulled off his shirt. He shivered when tanned hands ran over his skin, caressing everywhere on his upper body. It was like Percy was worshiping a god, the god that was straddling him now. Nico blushed.

He scooted away from Percy, earning himself a whiny sigh which turned into an appreciative hum when he got rid of his jeans and briefs as well. Percy attacked Nico’s lips and pushed him down roughly, making Nico moan with anticipation. After three or four kisses, Nico was face with Percy’s impressive length and he grabbed it to press an open mouth kiss against it. A gasp from above ensued. Percy buckled his hips and the cock slid forward on Nico’s face, leaving a stripe of pre-come on his nose and lips.

Percy only started thrusting when Nico made a questioning noise at the back of his throat with Percy’s cock in his mouth. Percy moved cautiously at first but then Nico raked his nails across Percy’s abs and sent Percy into a stage of unawareness. He started thrusting in and out of Nico’s warm heaven like there was no tomorrow with more speed, encouraged by Nico’s moans and touches.

Nico reached down for his own erection as well, jerking it with the same speed of Percy’s thrusts. He hoped to come at the same time as Percy and it was a thrilling race with Percy sounding more and more desperate. Sweat formed on his body, he was probably sweating much more than he ever was. And his face, Nico could feel it . Maybe Nico liked this, this kind of desperation and intensity.

Percy kept moaning as his body acquired a wavelike movement from thrusting into Nico’s mouth. Nico watched through hooded eyelids, taking in the scene of all those beautiful muscles, abs and skin rolling like waves on a stormy day. Yes, he could get off with this. It would be a pain not to.

“ _Nico, Nico, Nico…_ ” Percy moaned out his name and Nico decided that he liked his name being called out so blindly hot and aroused the most. He hummed against the dick sliding in and out of his mouth, not expecting the vibration to do anything else but to rile Percy up further.

But no, Percy couldn’t take it anymore, not after he had had his hands on himself for a while before Nico returned. With the most wrecked sound, Percy came. Nico whined as the come plastered on his face, his eyelashes then reached his own release as well. The older climbed aside and held Nico’s hand as they both lay still, catching their breaths.

“I need to go wash my face.” Nico mumbled and Percy nodded, unable to even move. The son of Hades returned with a damp washcloth and cleaned Percy as well as the milk white stains that they left on their bed. Nico still thought that they would have to change the bed sheet tomorrow morning. He was about to put the wash cloth away but Percy pulled him down using the last piece of strength the green-eyed got left and Nico obediently lay down next to him, inevitably being enclosed into a warm embrace.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you think we can, you know, pay a visit to your father?” Percy asked, his eyes close and voice lethargic.

“Why’s that?”

“I just want to talk to him about a few stuffs. Us, I mean.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't even know what I am supposed to say. I am feeling soooooo weird about writing NSFW stuffs.
> 
> So, please tell me what you think about this!!!!


End file.
